


throw me in the fire, baby, i'll survive

by sunflowersutra



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra





	throw me in the fire, baby, i'll survive

As gotinhas de água espalhadas pela pele rosada após a exposição ao sol durante dias brilhavam enquanto o sol lentamente se despedia do céu e a temperatura se tornava um pouco mais amena. Estavam deitados na grama dos fundos da casa que dividiam com todos os amigos durante as gravações - ao menos, oficialmente. A realidade é que acabavam por dividir aquele espaço em tempo integral, ainda que cada um, naquela altura, após o leve sucesso que já faziam, tivesse seu próprio canto na grande Los Angeles.

Depois de tantas mudanças em suas vidas, o loiro achava curioso como aquele grupo não-tão-pequeno assim havia se tornado uma espécie de família, um lugar seguro para que cada um ali pudesse ser o que realmente era e buscasse evoluir. Alguns tropeços haviam acontecido, assim como discussões e conflitos naturais, mas que sempre se resolviam pelo simples fato de estarem ali, juntos, vivendo um pedaço do sonho que tinha feito com que seus caminhos se cruzassem.

Romil ria animado na piscina, enquanto Ian e Jaden estavam quietos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, algumas cadeiras de distância deles dois. Se olhasse pelo quintal, Russell encontraria cada um de seus amigos imersos em suas próprias atividades, em seus pequenos mundos, enquanto alguma música que ele não reconhecia, mas que havia sido sugestão de HK tocava. 

Ele mesmo estava imerso em seu próprio mundo.

As pontas dos dedos passeavam pelas sardas dos ombros de Matt, sem um padrão definido. O mais novo carregava consigo um certo cansaço após passar o dia inteiro nadando e se inclinava levemente contra o corpo do namorado, sonolento. “Está esfriando”, sussurrou, sem esperar alguma resposta por parte do mais velho, levantando-se em seguida, afastando o corpo do outro no processo, ainda que não de propósito. Aquele movimento súbito atraiu a atenção de Joba que, de imediato, procurou o olhar de Matt, encontrando a expressão tranquila de sempre. “Tá frio”, ele repetiu, procurando tranquilizar o namorado de que  _ estava tudo bem _ .

Era um relacionamento novo, estavam conhecendo um ao outro sobre aquela nova ótica - a ótica de um casal. Já viviam juntos e eram amigos há muito tempo e qualquer um, inclusive eles mesmos, acreditava que pouco iria mudar entre os dois. Eram próximos, dividiam tanto de suas vidas desde o começo daquela aventura feita de sonhos, estiveram um do lado do outro em tantos momentos, por que algo iria mudar se já tinham o que precisavam ali para funcionar? Entretanto, por vezes, Russell se pegava tentando compreender por trás daquela face animada e da pose que o mais novo fazia a todo tempo, apenas para descobrir que não havia o que buscar de tão profundo - sempre que tinha algo de errado, Matt procurava nele um conforto que, por vezes, não vinha seguido de palavras ou alguma explicação. E ele via nele mesmo a mesma necessidade de conforto quando as coisas ficavam complicadas - ainda que, diferentemente do namorado, Russell fosse bem mais vocal sobre suas necessidades e sentimentos do que o outro.

Eram opostos que funcionavam juntos.

Viu o namorado seguir para dentro de casa e o seguiu com o olhar até que ele desaparecesse do seu campo de visão, frustrando-se um pouco com a ausência da criatura confortável ao seu lado.

“Você consegue ficar alguns minutos sem ele”, proferiu Romil aos risos, se jogando ao lado do amigo, sem se importar com a água que agora tinha ido parar nele, molhando as roupas quase secas outra vez. Joba riu do amigo, esticando o corpo para pegar a toalha na cadeira de praia e jogar para Romil, que agradeceu. “É legal ver vocês dois assim, parecem mais calmos, dá até para gostar um pouquinho mais de vocês dois”, proferiu, secando o rosto na toalha, bagunçando por completo os fios escuros dos cabelos e da sobrancelha. “Só um pouquinho, dividir o corredor do ônibus com vocês ficou ainda mais insuportável”, concluiu o rapaz, ainda sorrindo, arrancando uma última risada do loiro, que encolheu os ombros. “Vamos nos comportar”, devolveu.

“Nem você acredita nisso aí”, foi a resposta do outro rapaz.


End file.
